


Light the Match

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: John floats through your town from time to time. You, a local bartender, always feel the need to give him some special attention.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: John Winchester/Reader, John Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	Light the Match

“You really are somethin’ else, sweetheart.”

John towered over you, grinning from ear to ear. You stuck out your tongue, teasingly pulling it forward – saying what you really wanted. “Little girl, you keep doing that to me, I won’t be able to account for my actions. 

“That right?” You reached behind you and unclasped your pink lace bra, the last item of clothing you had on and dropped it to the floor. Refusing to break his gaze, you grasped one breast in each hand and began to massage them as you licked your lips. “Maybe I don’t want you to.”

“Open up, honey.”

You giggled as he hurriedly unzipped his pants. Every so often John would wander into town, normally forlorn and off in another world. As his bartender, you always felt a need to ease whatever worries were on his mind. So now, whenever he passed through you helped him forget what was going on in that big ol’ sexy brain of his.

“You want me to fill that pretty little mouth?”

“Yes, sir,” you spoke on a moan. God, the way he touched you made your skin spark. All he had to do was light the match.

Your pussy pounded as his fingers grazed your chin and trailed down your throat, the palms of his hands gently tightening around it. “You wanna fuck my throat, Sir?”

“Yes, I do, sweet thing.”

All you could think about was think about was his cock down your throat and his beard between your thighs, but you knew to earn the latter, you had to excel at the former. And did you excel.

“First, I’m gonna fuck your throat. Then I’m gonna come on those perfect, perky tits, and then I’ll make you scream so loud we might actually get the cops called on us. How’s that sound?”

“Amazing, Sir.”

Without another word, he dipped his thumb into your mouth and pushed it back and forth, watching as your lips pursed around it. Then he switched his thumb with his pointer finger before adding another, then another. You choked on the thick digits and smiled when he pulled them out. “Now you’re ready.”

You moaned around his length, the tip of his cock sitting heavy on your tongue. As he slid down by degrees, the thick scent of him filled your senses. Pursing your lips around him, you concentrated on your breaths as inch after thick, heavy inch slipped down your throat. You gagged when he hit the back of your throat and pulled away, trails of spit still connecting you both.

Gathering it back up, you closed your hands around him and stroked his cock, watching as his mouth dropped open, whatever demons he was carrying falling away for a quick moment. The low grumble that emanated from his throat went straight to your pussy, making your grind against the open air.

With pop after wet pop, you took his cock into your mouth. “I want your cum, Sir. Give it to me. Please.”

“Earn it,” he growled, grabbing your hair and shoving you back down on his dick.

Your eyes water, but your pussy throbbed, pushing you forward so that you could seek your reward. He pushed you so far down your nose was touching his pelvis, but you didn’t care, wanting his cum more than air itself.

With each smack to the back of your head, you gagged around him, which only made him harder. “Fuck, little girl.” You choked and pulled off him again, spit trailing toward the floor, but you paid no mind and returned to your task. “What a nasty little slut. You’re already pooling on the floor. Want this beard between your legs,” he said, crouching down to your level.

“Yes, more than anything.”

An expectant smile spread across his face as he backed you up to the wall of the hotel room, his cock slipping between your lips once more. “Keep that mouth open, tongue out until I’m done.”

As you gagged around his cock, he thrusted without mercy, using your mouth like he would your pussy. You’d been with other men before. Plenty of them. But being John’s cumslut was more fulfilling than any other experience or relationship you’d ever had, despite the fact that he floated in and out of your life as often as the seasons changed.

You grabbed his ass and felt the muscles tighten, your reward coming fast and furious as he fucked your throat. “Press those tits together for me, little girl.”

He pulled out, spit pooling on your chest as he pumped himself roughly, thick, hot spurts of cum spilling out all over your chest. You’d never been one for pearl necklaces…usually. Smiling, you licked the remaining cum off his cock and showcased his work.

“I think you should clean up that mess,” he said gruffly.

You giggled and cried out as he lifted you off the floor and placed you on the bed, hovering over your quaking pussy while he waited patiently for you to clean up the mess he’d made. “I’m going to need some more cum before you leave, Sir.”

“Don’t worry, sweet thing. You’ll have your fill before I’m out that door.”


End file.
